


Hondo's Weakness

by RumbleFish14



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), SWAT - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, DomHondo, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Sex Toys, SubSpencer, Teasing, daddy/little boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Hondo wants the perfect submissive but hasn't found him yet...until one night he saves Spencer Reid to realize he already found him





	1. My Type

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my bestie Sammie for helping me with this and trusting me to write about the amazing DD/LG/LB lifestyle

Hondo’s Weakness  
A Hondo (SWAT) & Spencer Reid (CM) Fic  
Part 1

“Come on Hondo, you gotta stay!” Chris yelled over the music in bar.

Hondo shook his head. It was already late, after a full day of work and this wasn’t a bar. A bar had an actual bar with seats, not whatever this self-serve shit was. The bars he was used to weren’t loud like this one was, no techno dance music in the bars he frequented. This place, was a dance club. And while he was on board with that, that’s not what was promised when they talked him into “drinks on them,” that was a trick for sure.

“Sorry guys, it’s way past my bed time,” he smiled when they laughed.

“You old man,” Victor Tan shot back, taking another shot of tequila.

“Old man my ass Tan!” Hondo barked, pulling his shirt up to expose his kick ass abs. They all whistled, as well as half the damn club. He grinned. “This old Tan, huh? This old?”

The ladies at the round bar, he could only assume that’s what it was, whistled like mad men at him. Putting money in the air and waving it around. He laughed, giving them a little wink and a kissy face that he knew for sure made their legs shake. They were not his “type” to say the least, but he had no hate towards a pretty woman. He put his shirt back down when Tan raised his hands in surrender.

“I take it back boss, you’re sexy.” Tan fake purred, he was totally drunk for sure.

“Yeah Hondo, damn…” Chris licked over her lips, also drunk. “When you gonna give us a go?”

He grinned, unable to help the loud bark of laughter.   
“You know I love you guys, but it’s against regulations to sleep with co-workers.”

“Co-workers?” Dominic Luca spoke up with a gun as he tossed back the last of his 6th beer. “We aren’t co-workers boss, we are your little soldiers. And sometimes…their captain needs a little attention, feel me?”

The rest of his squad laughed but didn’t deny it. It was true, they had all tried to get into his pants at some point. Even when he said he wasn’t interested, but it was all in good fun now. He didn’t express what “type” he liked, so they just kept on guessing until they got it right, which they hadn’t yet.

“Oh I feel you Luca, but you know I gots me a type.” He shrugged, finally downing the last part of only his 4th beer. He wasn’t such a light weight as they were, he could handle his alcohol intake.

Deacon threw an arm over his shoulders. “Of course you got a type Hondo, problem is, you won’t fuckin tell us what type you have.”

Hondo groaned, he should have just kept his mouth shut and walked out when he had the chance, it was too late now. Now, they would follow if he tried to leave without an explanation. “Come on, surely you have better shit to talk about.”

They all shook their heads. “Nope, we don’t.” They said together.

“Why’s it matter anyways?” He asked, not wanting to comment.

“Cuz you get hit on by everyone, all the time. Sexy men and women but you say no…. even you have needs boss.” Deacon replied with an arched eyebrow.

Hondo had to admit, if he was going to fuck anyone on his team, it would have been Deacon. He just had it…it being something that he couldn’t even explain to himself. He just had it. And he’d thought about accepting that offer once or twice, but then it would be hell afterwards. He just couldn’t do it. No matter how much he was in need of a little lovin.

“My type is…” he stopped, trying to think a moment.

“Don’t back out dude, we need to know.” Luca teased, opening another beer.

Hondo rested his elbow against the table and messed with his beard. This would take some thinkin for sure. 

“My type would be….gotta be a guy for sure, sorry but ladies don’t do it for me anymore.” They all smiled when Chris flipped him off. He kissed her way quickly and continued. “He’s gotta be small, smaller than me. Not short small, but like a lean body, gotta have a great set of lips on him, long legs, gotta be sweet and shy and submissive.” Hondo shuddered at his own words. He’d ever put it out there like that before. And now that he did, his body was wanting exactly that.

When he got himself together, he looked at his team. Staring at him with mouths open in shock. “What? You wanted to know…”

“Damn Hondo…I don’t think we fit that bill.” Tan grumbled.

Hondo smiled and clapped him on the back. “I don’t think anyone does. 35 years and I aint seen him yet. Might just be a fantasy.”

“One hell of a fantasy dude,” Luca shook his head, a little flustered himself with the description. “But…a fantasy won’t keep that big bed of yours warm.”

Hondo groaned, “No, it won’t for damn sure.” He drank the rest of his beer and stood back up. “Now that you all know, I’m headed home. I hate this damn place.”

They all laughed again. “Yeah, you gotta get out more Hondo.” Deacon smiled. He stepped up to him and spoke low in his ear. “Hey, if that bed ever becomes too cold for ya, gimme a call, huh?”

Hondo couldn’t help the reaction. Thinking about his perfect type of guy had him hard and he wanted sex bad, bad enough he might take him up on that. “I’ll remember that D, thanks.” He winked at him and walked out, a little bow-legged from his pulsing erection in his jeans. 

Outside was better, way better. He could take a deep breath of the cold night air and let it clear his head of long legs and pleading eyes. He needed to get to sleep before he made that phone call to Deacon…it was that bad. The short walk to his truck was interrupted by someone yelling. He looked behind him to see a blur of someone’s back as they blasted past him at warp speed.

“What where you’re goin asshole!” he yelled back. He turned to his door and someone else tried to pass him but they rounded the corner too sharply and bumped his shoulder, knocking him into the door. He was pissed. He turned, angry, about to blow up on someone when he looked down at the person that had fallen to the ground after they hit him.

Hondo knew he must be dreaming. Had to be, there was no explanation as to why he was looking at his perfect boy. Before he could say anything, like “you’re mine” or something equally similar, someone else was running up on them. He put himself in front of the kid and stood his ground. The guy running stopped dead, with what looked to be a knife in his hand.

Now he didn’t have his gun, but he didn’t need it. He stared at the knife wielding pussy and spoke harshly. “You got a problem kid?”

The guy looked at him, out of breath, then down to the boy on the ground and back up at him. “Yeah, but with him, not you.”

“You got a problem with him, you got a problem with me.” Hondo promised, balling up his fists. “There a reason why you’re chasin my little brother?” Hondo lied like a motherfucker.

“Brother?” the kid asked, looking back and forth between them.

“You heard me, you think you can win, get in line. Otherwise fuck off and I better not see you around him again. Got it?”

He thought for a moment. The guy was big…very very big… “Sure, no problem man. My bad.”

Hondo smiled and watched the little punk run back the other way down the street. He had wanted to scare him, and it worked. He turned back to the kid in question, still kneeling on the ground, shaking. Probably from the adrenaline and the fact that he weighed 90 pounds soaking wet, and had no jacket on. His teeth were chattering. 

The more he stared at him, the faster he could feel his legs buckling. Shaking. The kid was perfect in every way. So fuckin perfect, for him. Hondo bent down, trying not to look so mean, and offered his hand to the kid. “You okay?” His voice was usually soft, his subconscious way of trying not to scare him.  
The kid nodded quickly, his hand shaking as he put it into his bigger hand. Hondo gripped his freezing fingers and slowly, but easily lifted him to his feet. “You sure? You look a little shaken.”

“Uh…I…they…” he stuttered.

His heart pounded in his chest. The kid was too fuckin cute for his own good. Shy, nervous…perfect. “Given you a hard time, huh kid?”

He nodded. “T-thank you.”

“No problem sweetheart,” Hondo smiled at the kids shocked look. “Why where they after you?”

“They wanted me to go with them….I said no..but they didn’t like that.”

“Go with them where?” Hondo asked, rubbing over the tips of his cold fingers.

The kid blushed and Hondo knew immediately. They wanted him, sexually. Probably would have had him on his knees in some dirty alley way. To use him and throw him away like a piece of trash. “Well now, it’s a good thing I was here then, huh sweetheart?”

The kid licked his lips nervously and nodded. Making Hondo’s insides flutter, heat pooled low in his belly, pressure in his lower back.. “What’s your name?”

“S-Spencer..”

“Spencer,” Hondo let the name roll off his tongue, wishing he could roll his tongue over something else right about now. “You not have a jacket?”

“They took it from me.” He said quietly.

Hondo shrugged out of his leather jacket and walked around the shaking boy to lay it over his shoulders. Going back around, he gripped both sides of the jacket to pull him closer. “You can have mine. My name is Hondo.”

“Thank you…Hondo…” Spencer said shyly, with a sweet smile. He started to back up a little, nervousness taking over.

Hondo’s smile slipped, Spencer was backing up, just as a car went speeding past them. He grabbed the kids elbow and yanked him back to avoid the car, pushing him up against his truck, his body shielding Spencer from everything. Hondo was breathing hard when he pulled back and opened his eyes. Seeing Spencer’s beautiful faced flushed, panting and against his body. He couldn’t help but groan a little, unwilling to move.

“Wow…”

“Wow is right baby boy…” the name just slipped out. He hadn’t meant for it to but he couldn’t take it back now. The kid’s eyes widened again and his little pink tongue came to lick over dry lips, making them slippery and sexy. He knew he had to keep this kid in his life, at any and all costs. There was no other choice. “You need a ride home?”

“Ummm…” Spencer mumbled, unable to not see that heated look in his eyes. It made him shiver and made his legs shake.

“Come on sweetheart, let me give you a ride home. A pretty little thing like you shouldn’t be alone at night.” Hondo said softly, pressing further into him, giving his own lips a lick. 

“Pretty…?” Spencer asked.

“So pretty baby boy. Prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.” Hondo praised, letting his fingers trace the soft bones in Spencer’s face. He was perfect. Everything he said he wanted, and more. A little shorter than him, small lean muscles on a willowy frame. The kid was naturally soft spoken, shy, and very submissive. He could see it in every part of his body. “Has no one told you how pretty you are Spencer?”

Spencer shook his head, his mouth going dry with how intense Hondo was looking at him. He wasn’t familiar with this feeling inside him, one that made him burn inside. Heat pooling in his gut. No one had ever spoken to him like this before.

“Oh they are missing out baby boy. You should be told every day how pretty you are.” Hondo traced over the kids trembling lips. He wanted a taste, so fucking bad he wanted a taste of those candy pink lips. “I would give anything for you to be my pretty boy.”

“Your…what?” Spencer asked, eyes wide.

Hondo loved his shyness, smiling fondly at him. “My pretty little boy. I want you to be mine, only mine.” 

“L-like a lover…?” he asked, stuttering. He couldn’t deny how he felt right now, with the way he was being looked at, like he was something sacred, treasured, wanted. He wanted that. He wanted to be wanted like this.

Hondo growled real low. Pressing himself fully against Spencer. His hand on his hip, while the other one smoothed over his soft skin. So soft and pale, almost hairless. “So much more than that baby boy. I would be your lover yes, but more than that. I would be your everything, you’d be my everything. I want to take care of you.”

Spencer shivered under his touch and the weight of his voice. Like someone was laying on his chest, speaking deeply into his ear. He couldn’t control it, but he didn’t know what the older man was talking about. “Take care of me how?”

Hondo loved the reaction. He wanted Spencer to shiver when he touched him, to pant like that, make those sexy cute little noises. He wanted him flushed, naked and begging for him. “I want your everything baby boy. I want to be your Daddy Dom.”

Spencer’s eyes shot open. “My what?”

Hondo chuckled, “never heard of a Daddy Dom little one?”

Spencer shook his head no. He had never heard that term before. A daddy? As I like another parent….he didn’t think that was accurate. What Hondo said, sounded very sexual. You don’t do that with your actual dad…you just didn’t. But he also didn’t want to say no, to have Hondo change his mind.  
“I’ve never heard that before…” Spencer licked his lips. “But it’s sexual…right?”

Hondo loved his cluelessness, innocence. It was the best high he could imagine. And it would be HIM who got to show Spencer all the pleasures of being a little, all the sweet pleasures and the sweet punishments that came along with it. He was beyond excited that Spencer hadn’t said no yet.

“Very sexual Spencer. A Daddy Dom is part of a lifestyle. Not many people know or understand, or want to understand. It’s very special and I want it with you. It’s the BDSM lifestyle, I would be your Daddy Dom, you would be what we call a sub, a Little girl or boy that we love and protect, care for, spoil, devote their everything to. I want that with you. I want to take care of every need you have, every desire and want. I want to be the person who makes you feel like the only person in the whole world. Would you like that? Wouldn’t you want someone to be that for you baby boy?”

Spencer really did want that. So, so bad. He wanted to be the main part of someone’s life, to be important, wanted above all else. And it seemed like that is what Hondo was offering. But he couldn’t help but be suspicious about this. It couldn’t all be hearts and flowers, could it?

Hondo watched him consider it and only hoped that he would say yes, to trust him enough to keep his word about the promises he made. He wouldn’t ever hurt Spencer. He would do anything for him, anything to be with him.

“I-I do want that. I still don’t really understand a little of it. But I would like to be that for someone. I want someone to want me like that.” Spencer admitted in a huff of breath.

Hondo grinned, leaning forward to rub his lips over Spencer’s and cherishing the soft, but sexy gasp. Even with just meeting him, he knew Spencer was it for him, he was perfect. He groaned softly, “oh baby. You don’t know how happy that makes baby boy. How much you trust me with that.” He growled, so high right now.  
Spencer gave him a shy smile. He was happy that 

Hondo seemed satisfied with his answer. More than satisfied if Hondo’s erection pressing into him was anything to go by. He felt powerful for getting a powerful man like Hondo to react like that. He wanted more of it. “So..how would this work exactly?” Spencer, suppressing a shiver.

Hondo noticed immediately and growled. “Come with me baby boy, we can talk at my place. You’re cold out here.”

“I’m okay…”

Hondo looked at him. “My place is better. You can be warm and I can explain a little more, might be able to show you what I mean.” He gave a wink and loved when Spencer blushed for him. 

“Okay Hondo..” Spencer said quietly.

Hondo put a hand to his jaw, brushing over his smooth cheek. “Not Hondo baby boy. You get to call me something very special, don’t you?” he asked with a smile. His body sooo ready to hear that word from his pink lips.

Spencer flushed that beautiful shade of pink again and licked his lips. “Okay….Daddy?” he asked a question, trying out the word for the first time.

Hondo groaned, his body literally on that edge, about to cum if he head that again. It was the sweetest sound in the entire world. One he’d been looking for what seemed like forever. He finally found his sub, his baby boy. “Say it again for me love.”

“Take me to your house Daddy.” Spencer said shyly, but with a little more confidence. He loved Hondo’s reaction to him saying it.

Hondo couldn’t help it. He had to. He gripped Spencer’s delicate face in his large, rough hands and brought their lips together in the sweetest kiss he’d ever had before. He could hear Spencer gasping for him, shyly opening his mouth a little wider. Hondo groaned and gently twisted his tongue with Spencer’s. There were so many things he wanted, so many dirty, naughty, sweaty things he needed with Spencer. 

He growled into Spencer’s mouth, when he felt those delicate hands on his waist, pulling him in closer. Hondo opened his eyes and pulled back, letting Spencer see the fire in them, the want and desire, all for him. He knew Spencer saw it. “Oh little one, you are going to give me a heart attack.”

Spencer giggled, actually giggled like a little kid. He had never been kissed before. Never. And that….that was just wow. “Was that okay?”

Hondo cocked his head to the side at the question before it hit him…he had never been kissed before. NEVER? Satisfaction pulsed through him. His alpha male personality singing to the heavens. This little boy, HIS little one, he only kissed one person…him. “Oh god…you were so wonderful baby boy.” He kissed him quickly again. “I’m gonna be so happy to show you this baby, to show you everything you need and desire.”

“What if I don’t know what I need? I’ve never done anything before…” Spencer said self-consciously. 

Hondo raised his chin with his finger, so he could see those honey colored eyes. “That’s where I come in love, I know what you need.”

“How?” Spencer asked, eyes open and totally vulnerable.

“Because that is what a Daddy is baby. I know what you need, even if you don’t.” Hondo lead Spencer to his side of the truck and opened it, helping him inside before sliding in along with him. “Let me show you okay?” 

“Okay Daddy…”

Hondo’s body shook and he put an arm around Spencer while he drove quickly to his large apartment. The drive was silent, he knew Spencer was thinking about all the new information. But he hadn’t gotten to the other side of this conversation. Everything he told Spencer was true, 100%, but there was the other side and Hondo wasn’t sure if that would scare him away or not.  
When he pulled up, he turned the truck off and helped Spencer out. Wrapping him up close to his body as they walked to his door, he unlocked it and let Spencer in first. He double locked the door behind them and pressed himself against Spencer’s back. “You still okay with this little one?”

Spencer nodded, leaning back against Hondo with his head on his shoulder. He already felt like the most important person alive, just to have someone’s attention. The attention of a man who looked like Hondo did. “I do.”

Hondo kissed the soft skin behind his hear. “Good, let’s get comfortable and we can talk okay?” Spencer nodded and he lead him to the couch to sit down. When he tried to take his jacket back, Spencer pulled it tighter against him and tucked his face into the collar. Hondo smiled, he liked Spencer in his clothes already. He sat next to him, a hand on his thigh.

“Do you have any questions baby boy?” Hondo asked, rubbing his leg.

Spencer nibbled on his lip. On the way over, he tried to understand what Hondo was talking about. It didn’t come to him like he thought it would. But the more he thought about it, the less he understood. “So this is like dating…but more right?”

“Yes baby.”

“And this is a sexual thing…but also more?”

Hondo smiled softly. “Yes.”

“So, you’re in charge of me?”

Hondo vibrated with pleasure. “In a sense. I know what’s best for you, what you need and what you don’t, when you need certain things, yes, sexual things. But you are your own person, you tell me when something is wrong, if you have any issues with anything, or me and we work through them.”

“And if I don’t want to do something…?”

“Then we don’t. I’m not gonna lock you up sweetheart. I want you to feel like this is your heaven. I want to have full control of your pleasure.” Hondo scooted closer, running his fingers up Spencer’s bare arm.  
He shivered. “Is there anything else I should know that you haven’t told me?”

Hondo nodded. “In this lifestyle, there are rules. I reward you when you are good, with pleasure or treats, little things you want, toys, books. And when you break those rules, I get to punish you.”

Spencer’s eyes bugged out of his head. “Punish, as in beat me?!”

Hondo pressed his hand harder on Spencer’s thigh, so he didn’t bolt up. “No baby. Not like that. This isn’t about pain love. This is about pleasure. About how much you mean to me, how much I want to see you happy. We have rules for your protection, to keep you safe and make sure you’re happy and taken care of. But if you break one, I need to show you why it’s important that you don’t break them.”

Spencer was breathing harder than before. All he could picture was Hondo….big Hondo, standing over him, hitting him, abusing him. Making him preform lewd sexual acts, degrading him….he didn’t want that.

“I don’t want you to hurt me.”

“Honey, it’s not like that. Trust me on this. I would never hurt you or anyone. In all reality, you have all the control. You tell me if I need to stop and I do. Not the other way around. It’s supposed to make us both feel safe.”

Spencer could see the truthfulness in his dark brown eyes. He meant what he said. This wasn’t about pain and degradation. It was about pleasure, love, companionship. “Can you give me an example?”

Hondo smiled, relieved he hadn’t bolted. “Of course I can baby.” He grabbed Spencer’s hand and pulled so Spencer was straddling his lap. Those caramel eyes were wide. “Relax little one.” He said in a calm, deep voice. Waiting until Spencer wasn’t shaking anymore, his legs still and he lowered his ass right over his cock. He wanted to thrust up….but that was going too fast.  
“One of my rules would be, no foul language. I don’t wanna hear you talk like that. Another one would be, I want you to be naked when Daddy is home.”

“Naked? Why?” Spencer blushed, squeezing his… Daddy’s hand.

Hondo chuckled, rubbing Spencer’s sides. “Because, I want to see every inch of that gorgeous body when I’m home. I want to be able to give you pleasure without taking the time to get you naked.”

Spencer looked down at the differences between them. His Daddy…was large, tall, muscled, just big. He, was skinny, no meat all bones. Small chest, small arms. “But no one has seen me naked before…”

He growled. “I know baby boy and I fucking love that about you.” He moved his hands to squeeze Spencer’s perfect ass, hearing him gasp. “I don’t want anyone to see what’s mine. And your body is…so perfect.” He groaned. “I love your body baby. So perfect, little, makes Daddy feel big, powerful.”

Spencer smiled. “I like that you feel that way. But what happens if I break the rules…”

Hondo dropped all the joking, becoming serious. “Then I decide how to punish you, that way you remember what you’re supposed to do.”

“But why?”

“We both need these boundaries. Keeps us happy, healthy. Honest.”

“Punish how exactly?” Spencer asked, going back to being shy about this. It was a lot to take in, but it all still seemed wonderful, exotic.

“If you cursed when I told you not to, I’d spank you and make you count them for me.” Hondo growled, body heating back up. He wanted to see Spencer’s round little ass nice and pink, to see his hand prints.

“That sounds little scary Daddy…” Spencer said the word naturally. Not even stopping to consider it anymore.

“It’s not baby. It’s mostly wonderful, for both of us.” He leaned forward to rub his lips over Spencer’s again. Spencer moved to be closer, sliding his lithe little body over his erection, making him growl into his mouth.

“Daddy?”

“I love when you move that way little one. You get me so hot.”

Spencer blushed and looked away. “Really?”

Hondo took Spencer’s hand and put it over his erection. Spencer gasped, and his eyes went wide. “Feel that baby boy? That’s all for you. All of it, everything about you turns me on.”

Spencer was amazed, Daddy seemed really, really hard. That was because of him? He couldn’t believe how powerful he felt about that. “Wow…”

“So baby, do you still want this? Even with the rules and punishments?” he asked, if Spencer said yes, he would be his forever. If he said no…Hondo wasn’t sure what he would do. He wouldn’t make Spencer choose this or him, but he would be very upset, sad and very alone.

“Would it start immediately…like tonight?”

Hondo nodded once.

“I want it. I want you Daddy.”  
Hondo grinned, pulling Spencer in by the waist until he could kiss his lips. Moaning and groaning as he opened up for him. He couldn’t be happier than he was right now. This was trust, 100% trust. He knew he had a lot to prove to Spencer, to convince him that he hadn’t lied about anything. He was going to show him pleasure like he never even imagined it.


	2. Green For Go

Hondo’s Weakness  
A Hondo (SWAT) & Spencer Reid (CM) Fic  
Part 2

Hondo knew he was still nervous, even being close to him, with all the knowledge he would need to know, even with Spencer saying yes...he could see the hesitation. He knew he had to do something to make him trust him, to make him believe he would live up to his promises. Hondo knew exactly what to do, and how to do it. He smiled and stood up, Spencer followed him with his eyes. He extended his hand out for him.

“Come on baby boy.”

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise.” Hondo smiled when Spencer put his smaller hand in his own. Those delicate fingers squeezing tightly. He pulled Spencer to his side, an arm around his slim waist. 

He walked them through the apartment, heading to his bedroom. He needed to get Spencer more comfortable, with him, and himself. He opened the door and led Spencer in to the magnificent bedroom.

Hondo was most proud of his room. A big, California King sized bed right in the middle, a four-poster bed, heavy and very old. Black silk sheets and mounds of pillows. A giant fire place was right in front of the bed, with a bear skinned rug separating them. “Welcome to my room baby.”

“Wow,” Spencer breathed, looking at the inviting bed. “This is amazing.”

“Thank you, I love it in here.” Hondo walked to the fire place, tossing a few logs on and starting it up, he could still see Spencer shaking. He loved the way Spencer’s eyes followed him back to where he was standing. He couldn’t never get enough of his baby’s eyes on him like that. “Come warm up, you’re cold.”

“I’m not cold,” Spencer said shyly, turning away from that scalding gaze.

“Baby, you’re shaking.”

“It’s not from the cold,” Spencer said just as equally quiet. He was shivering for a different reason entirely.

Hondo lifted Spencer’s chin in his hand, a thumb rubbing over one trembling lip. “Then what is it baby? Is this going to fast for you?” he asked, afraid he’d pushed it.

Spencer shook his head. “I’m just a little nervous.” His eyes shot to the bed.

Hondo followed his gaze to the bed. Of course the kid was nervous. He thought he was about to ravish him right now. “Don’t be nervous little one, we’re not going to have sex.”

“We’re not?” Spencer asked, confused. Isn’t that why Hondo wanted him?

“It’s too soon for that. We need to get used to each other, use to ourselves around each other. So we are comfortable with everything when that time comes.” Hondo spoke as softly as his deep voice would let him, his thumb now moving over Spencer’s smooth cheek.

“How do we do that?”

“We are going to get naked and take a shower first.” He said softly, licking over his lips. As much as he wanted Spencer, he would put his urges on the back burner, for his baby boy.

His eyes widened and he tightened his arms around his waist. “What, why?”

Hondo smiled. “Because I’ve been at work all day and you need to relax baby boy. And, we can get familiar with each other’s body’s. It’ll help you not be so jumpy.”

Spencer didn’t want to get in the shower, or take his clothes off at all. He didn’t want Hondo to change his mind when he saw him…all of him. He wasn’t built like Hondo, wasn’t attractive like he was. He was too skinny, too tall and boney. “I can just wait for you to shower.”

Hondo shook his head. “No, we take one together.”

“But…”

“No, we take one together.” He said a little harder, not missing the surprised look on Spencer’s face at his tone. “Remember, Daddy knows what you need, even if you don’t.”

Spencer nodded once, drawing his eyes to the floor.

“Little one… look at me.”

Spencer looked up instantly.

“Just let me show you okay? It will be worth it.”

“But I don’t want you to see me…naked.” He said quietly.

Hondo shivered, cock already starting to fill. “I can’t wait to see you naked baby. I’m so ready to see that.”

He took Spencer’s hand and led him into the large bathroom. By large, he meant large. A 5-person shower took up half the corner, 6 shower heads, heated walls and there was practically a couch inside. On the other side of the bathroom, a large jacuzzi sized tub, it could easily told 4 people and it had jets to massage your back. And his favorite part of the bathroom, there were mirrors…everywhere. He loved mirrors, had a thing for them.

He left Spencer by the door and settled on using the shower for this. He wanted to see Spencer’s body, every inch of him and Spencer would try to hide himself under the water in the tub, that was a fact. He turned the shower on, steam filling the bathroom slowly and walked back to see Spencer holding himself, still in the doorway.

“Come here love,” he held his hand out and Spencer walked to him. 

“Hondo…” Spencer started until he growled at the name. “I-mean Daddy, we really don’t have to do this.”

“Yes we do. I know you are uncomfortable with your body baby, but you don’t need to be. You are beyond beautiful and to show you, I’m gonna have to actually show you.” 

He took his jacket off Spencer’s shoulders and tossed it on the large sink. He held himself tighter. He uncurled the kid’s arms, so they hung heavy at his sides. Hondo could see a sweet slice of skin, just above Spencer’s hips, he groaned and ran his fingers of silky soft skin. So smooth and perfect. He lifted Spencer’s shirt slowly, inch by creamy inch, all that perfect skin was bared to his eyes. Tossing the shirt aside, he took a step back and studied his body.

Spencer blushed, feeling the heavy stare and all he wanted to do was curl into himself and disappear. He hated the way he looked. Always had, always would. When he heard Hondo groan, he looked up to see the hungriest look in his brown eyes. It made him shiver, that hot pool of lava settling in his belly.

“What?” he asked, looking down at the ground. 

“Baby, I’m the luckiest person in the entire fucking world. Look at you…. you are beautiful little one.” He ran his hands up from his hips, touching every inch of skin. Up his sides, feeling each of his ribs…deciding he was a little thin…up to brush over his pink nipples. When Spencer moaned, his body jerked, and he had that feeling like he was about to come. 

“Hon…Daddy,” Spencer gasped, his body shaking.

He stepped closer, letting his hands move to his back, feeling all those lean muscles under his hands. He lightly pressed his lips against Spencer’s, hearing that special gasp he loved to give him, he licked over his bottom lip. Teasing, wanting but denying himself. “The things I want to do to you…” he didn’t finish, he couldn’t. 

Hondo dropped down to his knees, seeing those honey eyes looking widely at him. He smirked, happy to be on his knees like this….even if it was for a different reason then he wanted…he quickly removed his shoes and socks, then trailed his hands up to unsnap the button on his pants, and the zipper. The slid them down slowly, smiling when he saw  
Spencer’s Dr. Who boxers. “Sexy baby.”

Spencer blushed. He hadn’t expected THIS when he dressed that morning…. 

When the pants where off, Hondo ran his hands slowly up Spencer’s long, perfect legs. His nails digging in as he got to his inner thighs. Hondo leaned forward, pressing his lips softly on Spencer’s hip. Sweet, slow kisses up his perfect body. He could feel Spencer’s legs shaking for him, quivering. A few more kisses and he made himself pull away,   
breathing a little harsher than before. He stood to see Spencer’s eyes wide, panting.

“Was that okay?”

Spencer licked his dry lips, giving him a nod.

Hondo smiled. “Good. Now, do you wanna help me take mine off?”

Spencer gave that wide-eyed look again. “I..uh…I don’t know how..”

Hondo grabbed his hands, putting it on the hem of his shirt. “Yes you do baby, do it like you’d do it to yourself.” He watched, Spencer’s hands shaking as he lifted his shirt up. Hondo lifted his arms and helped Spencer pull it over his head, the shirt was tight around his pecs and his arms. He could see Spencer’s eyes get at least 3 sizes bigger when he saw him shirtless.

“See something you like baby boy?” Hondo said with a smile, happy his baby approved of his body.

Spencer blushed. “Uh…I’m sor..”

Hondo kissed him, swirling his tongue inside his mouth, feeling that sweet moan as he pulled back. “Don’t ever be shy about looking baby. It’s all for your pleasure, all of it. Every inch of me is for you. Now tell me, do you like what you see?”

Spencer licked over his lips, staring at all that dark, hard muscle in front of him. His arms were impossibly large, both of his hands couldn’t even circle them. His pectoral muscles were just as big, sculpted like a Greek God, abs of steal, like a magnificent staircase leading down to heaven…or hell? Somewhere sinful for sure. He did like what he saw, he had never seen anything like this, not unless it was off one of those underwear commercials on TV.

Spencer gave him a nod. 

Hondo moaned. “Good boy. Now my pants.” He kicked off his shoes, now moving Spencer’s steadier hands to his belt. He watched him undo it without difficulty and the jeans parted, showing his black boxers. The pants slipped down his legs and Hondo kicked them aside. Now they were both in their boxers, face to face. And he knew when Spencer saw him, he was unbelievably hard right now, all because Spencer was in his boxers and had touched him. That’s all it took.

“Wow…” Spencer said quietly.

Hondo laughed. “I can’t help it baby. You are so sexy.”

“That’s because of me?” Spencer asked, surprised.

Hondo nodded, taking a step closer to him. He held onto Spencer’s hands and put it on the band of his boxers, then he mirrored his actions. “We go at 3.”

Spencer nodded, keeping eye contact. He didn’t want to see when his Daddy rejected how he looked.

“1…2…3…” Hondo pushed Spencer’s boxers down, Spencer doing the same to him until they were both naked. But he kept eye contact the entire time, even though he wanted to glance down so badly, to see how beautiful his baby’s cock was. It was Spencer who looked down first, and Hondo groaned at his eagerness. 

Spencer gasped, his Daddy was very, very big… in all departments. His mouth was hanging open and there was no way he could look away.

Now it was Hondo’s turn to look and he had to suck back his orgasm before it blasted over him and he came hard. Spencer’s cock was perfect, just like the rest of him was. Not too big, but not small at all. The head the same color as Spencer’s pink lips, long hard flesh...hard being the main word here. Spencer was getting hard, for him. Hondo was literally in heaven right now… 

“Oh baby, fuck…” He groaned, his hands moving over his sides, then to his hips. He wanted to touch it, to jerk him, to suck him. He wanted everything.

Spencer pried his eyes away from his Daddy’s cock and risked a glance at him. His Daddy’s mouth was hanging open, looking at his groin with so much want, Spencer could feel it. He gasped, a surprised sound, even for him. He put a hand over his mouth, so it didn’t happen again.

“Oh no baby boy, Daddy wants to hear all those sweet noises you make,” Hondo removed his hand from his mouth and kissed the center of his palm. Spencer’s eyes went to his lips, and he smiled. He licked over them and leaned forward to kiss him. A sweet kiss, a deep one. He pulled Spencer closer to his body, his hand stretched over his lower back, pushing him in. He felt Spencer’s arms circle his neck and it just added to his pleasure.

He moaned into Spencer’s mouth and backed them up until Spencer’s back was against the wall. He was trying hard not to overstep but it was hard, Spencer was so perfect, so naked and kissing him. It filled his head with clouds and he couldn’t fight his way through. How great would it be if he put a thigh between his baby’s legs and let him rut against it until he came?...too tempting for sure.

Hondo pulled himself away, seeing how glazed over Spencer’s eyes were. But Spencer didn’t pull away, he looked at him, licking over his lips. He’d liked it… “come on love, let’s shower.” He took Spencer’s hand and led him into the hot shower. Hondo backed him up until Spencer was under the hot spray. Immediately Spencer relaxed into it, sighing and leaning back to get his hair wet.

He tried no to growl, tried so hard but it came out anyways. He could see the beautiful arch of Spencer’s body, wet skin and those log legs. He wanted to drop to his knees and suck him until he poured down his throat. He settled for joining him under the spray, pulling Spencer close like before. This time, his baby kissed him. Those long arms wrapping around his neck.

“Oh baby,” Hondo whispered before Spencer kissed him. It was sweet, like the sweetest piece of candy, the ones that hurt your teeth after a while. Hondo held on, pulling him closer and surrendered his everything to that kiss, to his baby boy. He let Spencer take control of the kiss, letting that cute little tongue swirl inside his mouth, playing with is own tongue. He groaned, his hands sliding down wet skin to cup his round ass. Spencer gasped into his mouth, pushing himself closer. The only thing he could do was squeeze, kneading his cheeks and letting Spencer kiss him.

Hondo could feel Spencer’s cock against his belly, hard and very ready for some attention. He pulled back and Spencer whined at the loss of his lips, he grinned at him. “You make Daddy so happy baby, look at you, wanting my touch like that.”

Spencer blushed and licked over his red lips. “I love the way you feel against me.”

He moaned, eyes closed and throwing his head back. “I love it too baby boy. And look, you’re hard for me.”

Spencer nodded, looking down to see his Daddy also hard. He had never someone naked before, and what a treat it was. That dark, mocha skin gleaming under the water. Falling down his body like that was its job. “Am I allowed to touch you Daddy?”

Hondo’s body jerked, both at the request and the name. He had waited a long time for someone to call him that, someone special. “Anything you want baby. Touch me.”

Spencer touched his sides first, hard muscles everywhere. He moved them around to feel how hard his abs were, counting at least 8 of them before he saw his cut hips. A lick of heat flashed up his spine, he loved the way his Daddy looked. So different than he did, so much bigger. It made him feel small, safe. Next his hands went to his Daddy’s wrists, up his muscled forearms, then to those pulsing biceps. They were huge.

“I love when you touch me baby.” Hondo breathed, kissing the side of Spencer’s neck. The soft moan in return made him smile. He kissed all over that smooth neck, over his cut jaw and down lower onto his collar bones. Hondo stepped closer, too close.

Spencer groaned deeply, a loud sounds, both needy and deep. 

Hondo had moved his hips, letting their cocks brush over each other. “Feels good, huh baby?”

Spencer nodded, licking his lips and breathing hard.

“I know you feel so good right now. You’re making Daddy feel good too. Your body is so sexy, so soft. Do you believe me?”

Spencer didn’t answer, just held onto Hondo’s sides.

“Answer me baby.”

“I don’t feel sexy…” he admitted.

Hondo backed up, grabbing Spencer’s hands and putting them on his sides. “We need to change that. Touch yourself.” Hondo said as he backed up, sitting on the couch like seat in the corner. Spencer’s body was out of this world, he was having a hard time believing this wasn’t just another wet dream about his perfect boy.

“W-what? In front of you?” Spencer asked, blushing. His hands still on his sides.

Hondo nodded. “You need to get familiar with yourself little one. You need to enjoy your own body before you can take pleasure in another’s. Just touch yourself.”

Spencer couldn’t hold his gaze as his hands dropped to cover his cock, about to touch it.

“No love, not there. Not yet. I want you to just touch your body. Start with one arm, feel all those lean muscles, soft skin. Go over your chest, feel your nipples harden under your touch, up your sensitive neck, so I can hear you gasp.”

Spencer licked his lips and nodded. Doing exactly as Hondo said, starting at his arm and going up. The touch didn’t feel as good with him doing it, but it felt good. Slick, hot skin flowed under his hands. His body reacting to his own touch.

“You’re Daddy’s good boy, aren’t you?” he asked, licking over his lips when Spencer gasped.

He nodded quickly, moving past his hard nipples, down his chest and to his flat stomach. “It doesn’t feel as good as it did before.”

Hondo smiled, leaning back. He started to mimic Spencer’s movements. Touching up his arm and following the same path. He saw Spencer’s eyes widen. “Does it feel better when Daddy does it for you?”

Spencer nodded, blushing. “Much better,” he admitted. His hand was very close to his cock. He stopped just short of touching it. Watching as Hondo did as he did, touching over all that hard muscle. Watching was making it better, less awkward.

“Good, I like to make you feel good like that.” Hondo smiled, his hand was resting where Spencer’s was, just above his cock. “Do you wanna do it together baby?”

“Do it…?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Hondo looked down at his cock, Spencer’s eyes followed him. “You wanna show me what you look like touching yourself there?”

Spencer’s body shook. “I’m nervous…I’ve never done that in front of someone…”

Hondo nodded, getting up and slowly stalking back to his baby. “Would you like it better if Daddy did it for you?”

Spencer nodded, avoiding his eyes.

“Look at me love…” Hondo asked, waiting to see those eyes before he continued. “We don’t have to do this right now, if you don’t want it.”

“I do want to, I just don’t want to look bad while I do it if you’re watching…”

“I promise you little one, everything you do turns me on like nothing ever has. You wont disappoint me love. Daddy wants to see you like that, so bad.” He nuzzled his neck, kissing over it gently, sucking a little harder into his skin.

Spencer gasped, “Daddy…”

He moaned. “Say it again baby boy…”

“Daddy…please.”

“Please what love?” Hondo asked, kissing down his neck and onto his upper chest.

“I want you to touch me like that…I want you to do it.”

“You want Daddy to make you come?” He asked into his ear, licking up the side of it.

Spencer shivered, gripping onto his Daddy’s arms. “Yes.”

“Yes what?” Hondo was testing it…seeing if Spencer would know what to say next without prompting.

“Yes sir…” Spencer whispered into his chest.

Satisfaction, love and so much pride rolled off him. “I’m so gone for you baby boy. But, before I make you come, we need to talk a little more. Let’s get out and we can talk about it.”

Spencer groaned, not wanting to go. “Please Daddy, I need it.”

Hondo grinned at him but pulled back. “I know baby, I can tell. But it’s important. The faster we talk, the faster I can hear those pretty noises when you come.”

Spencer nodded and walked to the shower door, waiting for Hondo to turn off the water and help him out. “Talk about what?”

Hondo stepped out and wrapped Spencer up in his overly large, black silk robe. It was entirely too big on him, hanging off his lean frame but damn did it look good. He grabbed a towel to wrap around his hips. He took Spencer’s hand and led him back into the warm bedroom, right in front of the fire, the rug soft under their feet.

“Get comfortable baby.” Hondo watched Spencer sit down, legs stretched out in front of him. He knew Spencer was a little frustrated about him stopping their shower activities, but   
this was important. He took a seat beside him, one hand on his thigh. “Before we do anything sexual, we need to talk about safe words.”

“Safe words?”

Hondo nodded. “They are special words, put in place to let the other know if it’s too much. If that word, or words are spoken, we stop, immediately. Now, a safe word is not to be used lightly. That is only in extreme cases, when you can’t handle it anymore, not just when you get a little uncomfortable to something new happens. Do you understand?”

Spencer nodded. “So safe words are important, but don’t use them for little things?”

Hondo smiled. “Exactly baby boy. Now, since it’s your first time with any of this, I expect you to use it often. I won’t get mad, but we will both lean what too much for you actually is. You will experience a great many things, both pleasurable and a little painful, but nothing dangerous.”

“Why wouldn’t I be able to just tell you?”

Hondo smiled fondly, brushing back wet hair from his face. “Because, sometimes, Daddy might tell you not to speak, and you don’t want to get in trouble, do you?”

Spencer shook his head quickly.

He chuckled. “Good. We also need to talk about the color code. During our…time together, I’m going to ask how you are feeling, not with so many words, but in colors. Green is for good, Yellow is for slow, or that you are a little hesitant about a certain activity, now Red, that is like our safe word, important but you must not use it, unless you cannot take anymore. That is stop immediately.”

“That seems pretty straightforward.”

Hondo laughed. “Yes, it’s simple for a reason little one. Red means I hurt you, and I don’t want that. I’d rather not hear that at all but I need to know what you’re feeling along the way. I’ll ask many times, each time before we do anything sexual, and a few times after that just to be sure.”

“Does that apply to you too?”

“Yes it does. I’ll tell you what color I am, and you tell me. That way we are on the same page quickly. Sound okay?”

Spencer nodded. “What are the safe words?”

Hondo could hear the eagerness in his voice and he was already at a GREEN in his own mind, a capital word. “You get to pick your own baby boy, so you tell me.”

Spencer thought for a moment. He wanted something good, something he wouldn’t forget. He answered quickly. “I want mine to be Candy Land.”

Hondo chuckled. “Candy Land huh baby? Why that one?”

Spencer blushed. “It was my favorite game.”

“Was?” he asked.

“Kinda too old to play games.”

Hondo smiled and kissed his innocent lips. “You’re never too old to play little one. We can play lots of games and I happen to own Candy Land.”

Spencer smiled brightly. “Really? I want to play!”

He couldn’t help it, he had to kiss him again. He was just too cute. He was thinking about board games now of all times. It was sweet. “We can play later baby boy. After we play   
this little game.”

Spencer gasped, moving closer. He laid on his side, stretching next to Hondo. “Promise?”

“Promise baby.” He laughed. “So, Candy Land it is for you. Since you did a game, I think I’ll choose my favorite, Mouse Trap.”

Spencer laughed. “I like that one too Daddy.”

“I love when you call me that,” Hondo growled, leaning forward to kiss over his neck again, he could never get enough of him. already he was needy for it, always wanting his pretty little boy. When he pulled back, he saw Spencer’s eyes closed, head back. “Do you wanna try the colors out right now baby?”

Spencer whined, thinking of how turned on he was in the shower. “Please Daddy…”

Hondo moaned and untied the robe, getting an even better glimpse of Spencer’s body under the light from the fire place. He tossed his own towel aside and slithered up closer to   
him, laying side by side. “Just remember what I told you about the safe word…what is your color right now?”

“GREEN!” Spencer shouted, covering his mouth when he realized he was too loud.

Hondo laughed, overjoyed at his enthusiasm. “Mine too love. Now, lay back and let me make you feel good, would you like that?”

Spencer laid back, arms outstretched, pretty much giving his body away for the first time. “I want it. Color?”

He smiled, he hadn’t even told Spencer to ask, he was learning quickly. “Green baby boy. Always Green for you.” Hondo kissed down his neck, collar bones, licking over his nipples quickly before sucking on them. Spencer gasped above him, putting hand to the back of his head. Hondo moved to the other nipple, sucking it hard before going lower. Kissing over his flat belly and boney hips. He rubbed his face against Spencer’s light happy trail.

“Daddy…” Spencer said breathlessly. Eyes blown wide seeing his Daddy that way…feeling him all over his body.  
Hondo stopped right at his cock, looking up again. “Color?”

“Green…please please Green…”

Hondo smiled and licked over his lips. “Green it is pretty boy.”


	3. Red

Hondo’s Weakness  
A Hondo (SWAT) & Spencer Reid (CM) Fic  
Part 3

 

Hondo licked from left to right, just under Spencer’s hips. He couldn’t get enough of those beautiful, sweet moans. He had hardly touched him, and he was a puddle already. So responsive and wonderful. He did everything he wanted him to, and more. Hondo glanced up as the tip of his tongue quickly swiped over the leaking head of Spencer’s cock. 

Spencer’s back arched beautifully, hips bucked forwards and that sweet-sounding moan.

“Daddy!!” Spencer gasped loudly, arching his back.

Hondo grinned and gave it another lick, then another and another. After a few minutes of just licking him, Spencer was ready to bust. Hondo could feel it, the way his legs spread wider, going on his tip toes when Hondo flicked his tongue a certain way around the ride of his cock. A sexy sheet of sweat covered Spencer’s chest, his honey eyes wild and that perfect little mouth was open as he panted.

“Please Daddy…” Spencer begged again, looking down at his Daddy’s scorching stare.

“You need something baby boy?” Hondo asked, already knowing exactly what he needed. He just wanted to hear that sweet voice.

“More…I need more of that…” Spencer was still too shy to actually say the words.

Hondo chuckled. “Need more of what doll? Hmm, you mean more of this…” He dipped his head back down, this time taking the entire head into his mouth for a quick second. 

Spencer screamed, bucking up, writhing on the run beneath him.

“Yes!! More of that Daddy…please I need more.” 

Hondo spread his legs a little wider to settle his large shoulders between them. “I’ll give you what you want baby boy, but there is going to be rules.”

“Rules?” Spencer asked, forgetting about that conversation as soon as his cock was touched.

“Rules little one. I will suck your pretty little cock until you come, but…you don’t come until I give you permission. Understand?” He gave Spencer’s head another lick, teasingly, seeing his eyes flutter closed again.

“I-I have to ask you?” Spencer asked, holding back another moan.

Hondo nodded. “Yes, I will tell you when to come. If you come before I tell you, that means you’re a bad boy and Daddy will punish you. Got it?”

Spencer considered it for a moment. If he said no, this would all stop. He didn’t want that to happen…ever. So, he nodded, hoping, praying that he could follow the simple rule. “I understand Daddy...”

Hondo growled, gripping his creamy thighs harder, hard enough for Spencer to undulate under him. “Good boy. I know you’re gonna do a great job for Daddy. And if you are good, Daddy will give you a surprise.” He winked at him.

Spencer’s lust struck face was able to form a bright smile. “I like surprises Daddy.”

Hondo kissed up his thighs, hot, wet kisses. Sucking the skin as he went further and further up. Spencer was back to panting, leaning his head back but trying to watch at the same time. Hondo knew Spencer wouldn’t be able to follow his rules. He could almost guarantee it since it was his first time. He would need training to get better at them. But he wanted him to break the rules, he wanted to show Spencer the punishment side of this. To show him it wasn’t him beating or hitting him out of anger. 

The higher up he went, the more Spencer panted. Hondo stuck out his tongue and softly swirled it over Spencer’s balls, teasing him. Then up to the base of his cock, licking all around the small shaft. Kissing every vein he could see, his hands kneading Spencer’s thighs, then his ass. 

“Daddy…” Spencer moaned, eyes wide. He was already breathing hard.

Hondo winked and went back up, he opened his mouth and in one motion, swallowed every inch of Spencer’s cock. He had to bite back his own groan so he didn’t moan around Spencer’s cock, that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He wanted to see how long he could last, not how quick he would bust.

“Oh God!!!” Spencer screamed, heaving in lung-fulls of air as he watched his Daddy take every inch of his cock. His lips were stretched around him, all the way to his pubic bone. It was incredibly sexy that a man could do that. 

Hondo relished in the knowledge that Spencer was making those noises for him, because of him. He had to stop moving his own hips, as he was shadow pumping them against the soft rug. He pulled back, letting his cocks slip out, aside from the head, then back down quickly, then up and back down. He was sucking him quickly, swirling his tongue over the shaft, letting it slip out every now and then to tease his balls. Hondo moved one of his hands to grip Spencer’s cock, pumping up and down with every movement of his head. 

“Daddy…I can’t please…” Spencer begged, his eyes going crossed. He could no longer see anything, all he could do was feel his tongue swirling all over him. “I need to come…I can’t stop it!” 

Hondo growled around him, on purpose. That was all it took for Spencer to scream his name, bucking those skinny hips up into his mouth, fucking into his mouth chasing his orgasm. When it hit, it hit hard, coating the back of his throat, spilling down his throat. He growled and swallowed quickly, making sure that none of it was wasted. He pulled off with a grin, quickly hiding it before Spencer could see.

He didn’t want to let Spencer know how much he loved his taste. Spencer broke the rules. He was in trouble. He pushed himself up and braced himself on his arms. Seeing Spencer breathing heavily, his small body twitching, shaking. He was breathless and so fucking beautiful. When Spencer opened his eyes, Hondo was greeted with a smile. When he didn’t smile back, Spencer’s slipped off his face, realization of what he did flashed quickly to his face.

“Oh no…Daddy I’m sorry…I couldn’t...it just happened...” Spencer blurted out, stuttering before he could even form a sentence. He was feeling boneless, tired and a little frightened. “Are you mad at me?” he asked in a small voice.

Hondo smiled and crawled up his body, giving him a wet kiss. His mouth still tasting like Spencer’s come. Spencer noticed and tried to pull away, but he held the back of his head and swirled his tongue inside his mouth. Making him taste it with it. It had him panting and needy, his cock still very hard and getting pissed that it wasn’t getting any attention. 

When he pulled back, Spencer licked over his lips, still giving him that frightened look.

“You knew the rule baby boy, didn’t you?”

Spencer licked his lips again, his eyes darting to the floor. “Yes Daddy.”

“I’m not mad little boy, but Daddy told you when you were allowed to come, and you didn’t listen. Now Daddy has to punish you, so you will remember next time.”

“W-What are you gonna do?”

Hondo stood up, helping a shaking Spencer to his feet. He led them over to the large bed and he sat down on the edge of it. “Now, I’m going to spank you.”

His eyes widened. “Spank me?”

Hondo groaned, so fucking horny it wasn’t funny. “Yes, baby boy. I’m going to spank you 6 times, and you are going to count and thank me after each one.” Hondo grabbed Spencer’s hand and kissed the palm, pulling him closer so Spencer was standing in between his spread legs. “Don’t be afraid baby. It won’t be like you’re thinking it will.” 

Spencer remained silent.

Hondo tipped Spencer’s chin down and quickly kissed him. “Come here, bend over my lap.”

Spencer took his lead and let his Daddy position him where he was needed. He couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t afraid. His legs shook, as well as his hands. That beautiful sex after-glow long gone. 

Hondo groaned Spanking was one of Hondo’s favorite punishments for his Little’s. he loved seeing their butts read and seeing the prints from his fingers. To see them sit down as easy as they could. “Can you tell Daddy why I’m going this to you?”

Spencer nodded. “Because I broke the rule.”

“And what was the rule?” Hondo asked, rubbing over his ass.

“You told me not to come, and I did.” Spencer said quietly.

“That’s right little one. This will happen every time you break that rule. Understand?”

Spencer nodded.

“You ready baby?” Hondo asked, stilling his hand.

Spencer nodded. “Yes daddy.”

“Color?” Hondo asked. 

“Yellow…” he answered honestly.

“Thank you for being honest baby boy, you are so beautiful Spencer. You don’t know how happy I am that you said yes to me, to being mine. I need you so much, and you need to know the rules. But don’t worry, you will learn fast.” Hondo praised, bending to kiss the top of his head. “I’ll be easy, this time. Just let me know if it’s too much.”

Spencer nodded, breathing heavily but he smiled. He loved when his Daddy said things like that. It really made him feel wanted, loved.

“And remember to count, and thank me love. What’s your safe word?”

Spencer nodded again, beyond nervous. “Candy Land.”

“Remember to use it if you need baby.”

Hondo took a deep breath, almost certain that Spencer could feel how hard he was right now. His own hand was shaking with excitement. The first slap was soft, but loud on his bare ass. A popping sound echoed in the room. Spencer gasped, flinching.

“One…thank you Sir.”

Hondo grinned, rubbing over the reddening skin. The second slap was on the other cheek, this time harder. The pop sounding like a stick was being broken.

Spencer gasped again, shivering. “Two…thank you Sir.”

“Color?” Hondo asked again.

Spencer blushed. “Green.”

Slaps three, four and five happened quickly. Slap after slap, right on his pink cheeks. 

This time, Spencer moaned. “Three, four, five…thank you Daddy.” He said, out of breath, and sweating a little.

He heard that moan. He could feel Spencer getting hard, he was liking this, or his body was. Spencer was reacting to it, even if he didn’t realize it. The last one, was the hardest. That slap stung his own hand, delicious licks of pleasure shooting up his arm.

Spencer screamed. “SIX!” he panted, shivering, shaking over his lap. “T-thank you Daddy.”

Hondo sat back, breathing heavily. Heart pounding in his ears. Sweat covered his own body, and he was shaking. He loved spankings so much. And Spencer’s white ass was a delicious shade of pink, a dark shade. He gently rubbed Spencer’s lower back, feeling the tension, either from him worrying or being over stimulated.

“Good boy. You did wonderful baby boy.” Hondo praised.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Spencer panted, trying to calm his breathing.

Hondo helped his stand up, seeing him wince. And Spencer was most definitely hard again, dripping all over his knee. Hondo grinned and pulled Spencer to him, falling back on the bed with Spencer in his arms. He was careful not to put too much pressure on his ass. He kissed him, a hungry, rough kiss. Pressing his cock up into Spencer’s. Spencer whined, loud and needy. He quickly flipped them, putting Spencer on his back.

“Easy love, it’s gonna be sore for a minute.”

Spencer nodded. “That wasn’t so bad…”

Hondo laughed, seeing Spencer’s hard cock. “No, it wasn’t. Did my little one like that?”

Spencer didn’t answer, too shy. He moved his eyes away from his.

“Look at me.”

Spencer looked at him.

“It’s okay to like it baby. I can see how hard it made you.” He looked down and ran a finger through the pre-come to slick up his shaft.

Spencer moaned, closing his eyes. Remembering each slap, he did like it. “I loved it Daddy.”

Hondo grinned. “Good, but that’s not what this was about this time. If you just want a little spankin, that’s different. This was a punishment. Supposed to make you learn not to break that rule. Understand?”

Spencer nodded. “So…I can ask for those? Without getting in trouble?”

Hondo laughed darkly, kissing his neck. “Yes, little boy. You can have a spankin whenever you want one. Just come to Daddy and I’ll give you what you need.” He watched Spencer roll to the side, trying not to lay on his ass. “Stay here.” He quickly went into the bathroom and fetched his bottle of lotion before going back to the bed. His erection long forgotten, now blue balls was his issue.

“Turn over baby.”

Spencer looked at the bottle and back at him. “Why?”

“Turn over.” He said again. Spencer turned, and he squeezed lotion in the palm of his hand and rubbed it together. Gently, he smoothed it over Spencer’s red butt, doing his best not to apply too much pressure. “This is called after care. It will happen every time we are together.”

“Every time?” Spencer asked, humming because the lotion felt wonderful on his heated skin.

“Yes, every time. After care is most important baby. It’s healing, for both of us. It says that the punishment, doesn’t mean you are a bad Little. That I still love you and want you, and that you believe me. I would never hurt you Spencer.”

“I know you wouldn’t Daddy.” Spencer smiled, closing his eyes. “I also know that it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.”

“No, it wasn’t. Punishments are not meant to be fun love, they are not about pleasure. They are exactly that, a punishment for breaking the rules. I won’t lie, it can and probably will get more intense than that, and each punishment is different for each rule.”

Hondo finished putting the lotion on and turned Spencer back over for a kiss. Brushing his hair back as he did it. He ran his fingers up Spencer’s sensitive sides, seeing his shift and wiggle under his body. He broke the kiss and pulled back to admire how beautiful his baby was. “You are stunning.”

Spencer blushed, growing bold enough to turn his head to kiss up one of his Daddy’s enormous arms. “You make me that way.”

“No, you already are baby. I can’t believe you don’t have someone in your life already.” Hondo shook his head, he was baffled by that.

“Most people think I’m weird, I’m too shy and weird looking. I’m too skinny, taller than everyone. I just don’t get why you want me.” Spencer couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Baby, you are beautiful.” He pressed their heads together. “I have never seen anyone as perfect as you are. They are missing out, and now it’s too late because you are mine. In every sense of that word.”

Spencer gave a smile. “I am?”

Hondo nodded. “Mine Little Boy, all mine. I’m going to treat you how you should be treated.” He kissed him slowly, feeling Spencer’s arms loop around his neck, drawing him closer. Hondo let the rest of his body lay against Spencer’s, his body singing as he gave that gasp of satisfaction. They kissed slowly, just enjoying the feel of their kiss, without anything else to temp them into hurrying. Hondo was still hard, wanting to come, but this was perfect, and he wouldn’t change a moment of it.

When the kiss broke, Hondo could see the lust in Spencer’s eyes coming to the surface. “What about you Daddy?”

Hondo cocked his head to the side. “What about me love?”

“Uh, you didn’t…well I didn’t...” Spencer couldn’t say it just yet. He just looked down between their bodies, Daddy was still very hard.

Hondo watched Spencer’s eyes cast downwards. “I’m okay baby boy.”

“Don’t you want to…? Do you want me to…?”

Hondo’s body was saying YES! Screaming it to the rooftop. He would love for his baby boy to do that for him, to make him come like he was still a teenager. He wanted Spencer’s hands and mouth all over his body, he knew the boy would be shy, unsure of what to do or how to do it, and he couldn’t fucking wait for that. “Baby, you don’t have to. I’m more than happy waiting for later.”

“But I want you to feel good too, like that…”

Hondo knew what he was saying. He was wanting to do that for him. Spencer wanted to touch him, to make him come. He just couldn’t say it. But just knowing that’s what Spencer meant, was almost enough to make him come right then. “Do you wanna make me come baby?”

Spencer bit his lip nervously but nodded, meeting Hondo’s eyes. “I just don’t know how to do that.”

Hondo kissed him. “My innocent baby boy…” he sighed. “I love that most about you. How willing you are, how innocent, pure.” He rolled off Spencer, laying flat against the bed on his back, hands linked behind his head. He could see Spencer’s eyes dilate while he looked at his naked body, spread out on the bed for him. “Are you sure you want that?”

Spencer slowly got to his knees. His Daddy was handsome, beautiful, magnificent and he wanted to make him feel good, just like he did for him. He nodded. “Will you tell me what to do?”  
Hondo groaned, closing his eyes briefly. “I want you to do anything you want. You don’t have to make me come like that baby. Just touch me, get familiar with my body. Touch me anyway you want, how you want, and where you want. If you only want to explore, I can put some boxers on.”

Spencer shook his head. He wanted to touch, wanted to do what Daddy did to him. But he was right, he had never done anything like that before. He needed to learn, explore. “No, don’t cover up.”

Hondo smiled and watched Spencer walk on his knees, so he was sitting between his legs. Spencer couldn’t meet his eyes, he left his eyes cast downwards, but averting them from his cock. Spencer put his hands on his thighs, shaking and nervous. “It’s okay love.”

Spencer nodded, lightly brushing his fingers over hard muscles and soft skin, up to his thighs, skipping over his groin, but brushing over his cut hips. He couldn’t believe how big he was, not just his...groin area, but all the muscles he had, how hard they were. Spencer touched his Daddy’s abs, then up his sides, glancing up to see how dark his brown eyes were. “is this okay?”

“More than okay baby. You are making me so hot right now.” Hondo groaned, fighting the urge not to touch him.

Spencer smiled at the newly found confidence. He let his fingers brush over his Daddy’s nipples, biting his lip when he moaned. Daddy liked that. So, he did it again, this time, scraping his nails down them until they got hard under his fingers.

“Oh baby…” Hondo moaned.

He saw his Daddy’s eyes closed and risked it, hoping he would like it. Spencer bent down, locking his mouth over his hard nipple, and let his tongue stroke over it.

Hondo hissed, his hips thrusting up and his eyes opened, wide, surprised to see Spencer sucking on his nipple. He looked just like a little kitten on his chest. “Yes baby, such a good boy.” He praised, threading his fingers into Spencer’s hair.

Spencer swelled with satisfaction at the result. He sucked for a little bit, loving the hands tugging at his hair and moved over to the other one. Giving it the same amount of attention before he pulled off. Instead of stopping, he kissed slowly down his body. Licking and sucking shyly over hard muscle. Spencer could taste the sweat on his body and it made him groan. He stopped kissing right when he got to his hips. He looked up to see his Daddy’s eyes blown wide.

“Baby…” Hondo said, unsure if he was begging him, or telling him no.

But Spencer loved that look. He kept looking at him while he stuck his little tongue out, and slowly licked over the blunt head of his cock. Just like his Daddy had done to him. 

“Fuck!” Hondo hissed, eyes wide as he watched Spencer licking at him. “So good baby.”

He licked it again, and again. Finding that he rather enjoyed the musky taste in his mouth, but he enjoyed making his Daddy happy more. Daddy was panting, eyes opening and closing, like he was unable to decide what to do, to look or look away. Spencer licked down the thick shaft, as Daddy had done to him. Spencer braced himself on his Daddy’s thick thighs and let his tongue go lower.

“You want it don’t you little one?” He asked with a big grin. Watching Spencer lick down his cock. Spencer nodded. “You wanna suck Daddy’s cock like a good little boy?” Spencer nodded again, moving to sit on his heels.

“I do.”

“Have you ever?” Hondo asked, already knowing the question.

Spencer shook his head.

“Let Daddy help you,” he motioned Spencer up, so he could put a hand behind his neck and made him lean down a little. His other hand gripped his cock. “Take a little at a time, I   
don’t want you to choke.” He pulled Spencer down, so he was eye level with his cock. “Now, we can’t use a safe word for this, but if you need to stop, tap twice on my leg,   
understand?”

“Yes Daddy.” Spencer replied quickly.

“Show me.”

Spencer tapped hard twice on his thigh.

“Good. I mean it, if it’s too much, let me know. I won’t be mad.”

“I promise.”

Hondo nodded once more and guided Spencer’s mouth over his cock. He shivered just from the way he looked, mouth open and eyes wide, the heat of his breath touching   
him. “Wider baby.” Hondo instructed, and his mouth opened wider for him as he slowly pushed Spencer’s head down over his cock. Inch by inch, he was being taken inside his innocent mouth. The moment those pink lips closed around him, he groaned.

“Fuck baby!” Hondo praised, not pushing him down any further. Half of his cock was inside that pretty mouth. Pink lips stretched around him. Hondo pulled his head back up, letting him take a deep breath, before pushing him back down. Up, down, up, down. He closed his eyes and was in total heaven. Spencer’s mouth was the very definition of heaven.   
Very soon, Hondo was panting. Trying to keep his eyes open. He stilled the movements so Spencer could breath evenly through his nose for a moment, also letting him gain more control of his own needs. “You okay?”

Spencer nodded as much as he could, testing it out, he swirled his tongue around his Daddy’s cock.

“Baby!” Hondo panted, knowing that was his way of saying he was fine. He looked back down when he felt Spencer’s hand on his own, moving it off the back of his neck. Hondo thought he read it wrong, until Spencer began to suck him, all by himself. Hondo’s eyes rolled back in his head at knowing that Spencer wanted to suck him like this. “So good   
baby, so beautiful.”

Spencer slowly pushed up and down on his cock. Swirling his tongue all around since his Daddy seemed to like that. He had never felt so powerful before. He made his Daddy this way, each praise, each moan was all for him, because of him. Spencer pushed a little further down, too far because he choked a little, moving back to cough.

“Easy love.” Hondo dried the tears that leaked out of his eyes. It’ gonna take some practice to get all of me. Just take what you can okay?”

“Okay Daddy. But…”

He rose up on his elbows, growing serious. “But what love?”

“Do you…ya know, like it?” Spencer asked, blushing.

Hondo groaned, and his cock twitched, to which Spencer saw. “You are incredible baby boy. Your mouth feels so fucking good right now.”

“Can I keep going until…you come?”

Hondo sucked it back, good Lord the boy was ASKING him…asking… he felt so happy, so wonderful, powerful. “God yes baby…Daddy wants to come down that slender throat of yours.”

Spencer grinned and remembered that Daddy used his hands as well. He gripped his cock with one hand, slowly pumping it up and down, like he had seen.

“That’s good baby, that’s so good.” Hondo purred, eyes going pitch black with lust and need for this one boy. “You’re gonna make Daddy come so good.” Hondo rubbed his thumb over Spencer’s spit slicked lips. Spencer sucked it into his mouth, sucking on it. Hondo growled. “Just like that baby, suck my thumb and work my cock just like that.”

Spencer sucked hard, even nibbling a little as he worked his cock. Up down, up down, swirling at the head. He watched his Daddy writhe against the bed, those brown eyes closed, head tilted back, his magnificent hips pumping up into his fist. He recognized that look.

“Got me so close baby…so close. Do you wanna stop?” He asked breathlessly.

Spencer shook his head now. Pumping his hand faster and faster.

“Yes, yes, yes!!’’ Hondo panted, rising up on his elbows once again to watch. “Fuck baby…I’m coming!” He shouted, watching Spencer the entire time, he was staring at his cock, with wide eyes. He came hard, harder than he ever had, with anyone before. Ropes of come coated Spencer’s hand, his belly, even shot up his chest, and Spencer’s hand never stopped moving until he was done. Hondo flopped back against the bed, totally fucked out.

Spencer released his thumb and stilled his hand. Surprised at how much that turned him on to see that. His hand was covered in come, and he was hard. “Was that okay Daddy?”

Hondo growled and shot up, pulling Spencer on top of him. Kissing him so hard the breath left his lungs. He circled his slim waist and pulled him flush to his body. The come spreading all over between them but he didn’t care. When he pulled back, Spencer was panting, blushing. “Jesus Christ love, that was fucking fantastic.”

Spencer laughed. “I did it!” he said excitedly.

Hondo laughed with him, grinning. “Yes, you did Little one. You did so well. Daddy can’t remember the last time anything felt that good.” He looked to see Spencer’s hand covered with is come and brought it to his mouth, slowly lick it until he had enough on his tongue. He turned to Spencer, leaning forward. He could see the hesitation, but Spencer leaned in, meeting him in the middle. Hondo groaned and kissed him, sharing his own come with his baby. He pulled back. “Do you like when I do that?”

Spencer nodded, licking over his lips. “You taste good.”

Hondo smiled. “Right answer baby. But it looks like I got you all messy.” He gently moved Spencer off him and stood up. “I’ll be right back love.” He turned to the bathroom, starting a hot bath, adding sufficient amounts of bath salts and bubbles before returning to the room. “Come on baby, you’re taking a bath.”

“I am?” Spencer asked.

Hondo nodded. “You did well tonight. But your body is going to ache from all the moving around. You need to sit back and relax.” He bent down to pick him up, one arm under his knees, he carried him like a bride to the tub.

“Will you join me?”

Hondo helped Spencer into the tub, smiling as he sank deep into the hot water up to his chin and closed his tired eyes. “Not this time love. I’m going to change the sheets for you and make you something to eat before we go to bed.”

Spencer yawned, eyes closed. “But I’m not sleepy Daddy…” another yawn.

Hondo laughed. “Sure, Little One.” He turned off the water before it could get too deep and folded a towel to put behind his head. “Don’t sink too low baby. I’ll be right back.” He kissed his lips quickly.

“Hey, that kiss wasn’t long enough.” Spencer pouted.

Hondo grinned. Oh, what a little he was already.


	4. Chapter 4

Hondo’s Weakness  
A Hondo (SWAT) & Spencer Reid (CM) Fic  
Part 4

 

Hondo opened his eyes to the sweet sight of Spencer kissing down his body. He grinned, making sure not to move an inch so he wouldn’t disturb him. He watched Spencer’s pink tongue lick over his abs, then down to his hips. He loved that Spencer was bold like this, but suspected it was only because Spencer thought he was asleep. Hondo thought back to last night, of them getting each other off, of him spanking Spencer, and him liking it, of how he had to pull Spencer from the bath and cuddled between fresh sheets. It had been a fantastic night, one he had been hoping for, for years now. 

As Spencer sucked over one of his hips, Hondo couldn’t help but groan, drawing honey brown eyes up to meet his own. Spencer blushed. “Morning to you too little one. You sleep okay?”

“Yes daddy, better than I have in a long time.” Spencer smiled, laying his chin on Hondo’s hip.

A zing of pleasure zipped up his spine whenever Spencer called him that. “I know how you feel.” He smiled and reached down to run a hand through Spencer’s messy   
hair. “Whatcha doin baby?”

Spencer blushed. “I’m an early morning person so I couldn’t sleep…and you…”

Hondo grinned. “And I what?”

“And I couldn’t stop looking at your body….” He finished, blushing again. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry baby, if I could wake up like this every morning, with those silky soft lips on me, I’d be a happy man.” Hondo rubbed his thumb over Spencer’s bottom lip and he kissed it. “You feelin okay this morning?”

Spencer only blushed. “Uh…I’m fine.”

Hondo narrowed his eyes. “Come on, tell me.”

“Uh, i-it’s just that I’m a little sore.”

Hondo nodded, he expected as much. He was about to ask if Spencer needed more lotion, but he started to kiss over his body again, down past his hips to where the sheet hung low on his body. He groaned when Spencer licked his lips and nuzzled the sheet, right over his cock. “Baby…”

“Is this okay?” Spencer asked, nuzzling him.

“More than okay. You don’t have to ask me that little one. You do what you want to me, I’m all yours.”

“I’m just trying to get used to that is all.” He smiled.

Hondo rose up on his elbows, wanting to watch as Spencer kissed over the sheet that covered his cock, long, wet kisses that he could feel through the thin sheet, damp from his mouth. He hissed, one of his hands going to the back of Spencer’s neck, his thumb lazily rubbed over his cheek. “I gotta get used to how your mouth feels pretty boy.” He groaned as Spencer slide him out of the sheet. “And the way your eyes darken when you’re down there.”

“Do you like that?”

“God yes baby. Can’t you feel how hard I am for you?” he watched Spencer look down at his cock, that pink tongue licking over his lips. He knew what Spencer wanted, but before he would say anything, he wanted to see if Spencer would take what he wanted or ask again. And to be honest, he wasn’t sure which one he wanted most. 

Spencer hesitated for a moment, unsure if to ask or just take like Daddy had said. He closed his eyes, sticking out his tongue to give Daddy’s head little licks, enough so he could feel him twitching, breathing heavily.

Hondo threw his head back, closing his eyes and trying his hardest not to buck his hips. “Take anything you need baby boy, anything you need.” He had to grip the sheets when Spencer opened his mouth and took the tip of his cock inside, closing it and sucking gently. Hondo fisted Spencer’s hair, trying not to push him down, wanting more of his cock   
deep inside that tight throat. “Open wide for me baby,” he ordered, feeling Spencer’s jaw moving under his thumb until he opened wide. And like a good boy, Spencer waited, Hondo couldn’t even voice how sexy that was. 

“You know what to do if you need to stop?” he asked, and Spencer tapped his thigh twice, eyes looking up to reassure him. “Good, and your safe word is Candy Land still?” Again, Spencer nodded as much as he was able. “Remember to let me know.” When Spencer moaned around him, Hondo knew he was over the questions and ready to get down to it. He pushed gently on the back of his head, until his cock slipped further into Spencer’s mouth.

He couldn’t look away from those honey brown eyes that looked up at him, excitement evident in his stare and the way he opened his mouth every time Hondo pushed in, licking along his shaft with his tongue. “Fuck baby…” he moaned, pushing Spencer a little faster over his cock. His chest heaved, breath coming in fast and ragged, sweat started to appear over his body. “You’re so good baby….so damn good.”

Spencer just moaned around him as a reply.

Hondo forced his eyes to open. “You gonna swallow me baby?” 

Spencer moaned loud around him.

He chuckled at Spencer’s excitement. He was so high right now, beautiful, sexy Spencer sucking his cock… but there was something he wanted, badly. Hondo was able to talk quickly through all the panting, “I wanna come on your face pretty boy, can I?”

Spencer pulled off, heaving in a large breath of air. “Please Daddy.”

He growled and gripped his cock, working it fast and hard, listening to Spencer panting and moaning as he watched him. Spencer’s eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open and every now and then, he licked over his swollen lips. “Get it wet for me baby.”

Spencer looked a little unsure…

“Spit on it, get it wet.” Hondo suggested with a grin as Spencer blushed and dripped spit on his cock, getting it nice and wet. “That’s it baby...” he moaned, his other hand still buried in Spencer’s hair. “Get ready little one…” he panted, jerking himself harder. “Here…it…comes…” he warned on a groan, forcing Spencer’s head down as he came, coating his pretty, blushing face in his come. He slowly stroked himself as the last drops of come came out.

Spencer licked his lips where Daddy had come on them. “Wow…”

Hondo laughed, admiring his handy word. “You look so sexy with my come all over you.” He leaned forward to kiss Spencer, thrusting his tongue eagerly into his mouth, tasting his own come. When he pulled back, Spencer stuck to him, whining. “I got you all messy baby boy…” he chuckled.

“I like it.” Spencer admitted with a smirk.

He growled and ran his finger over Spencer’s cheek where his come was thickest, scooped some on his finger and watched Spencer stare at it. “You want some baby?”

Spencer nodded and opened his mouth.

Instead of letting him suck it off his finger, he sucked it into his own mouth, keeping it on his tongue. When Spencer’s face fell, he pulled him up by the back of his neck until he could kiss him, thrusting his tongue and his come into Spencer’s mouth. Spencer whimpered, straddling his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him back just as hard.

When he pulled back, Spencer went right for his neck. Hondo chuckled, running his hands up Spencer’s smooth back, rubbing over his lower back and he could feel just how hard he was, pressed between their bodies. “Your first morning as my little and you wake me up in the best way.”

Spencer groaned. “Dreams are what woke me up…” he said between kisses.

“Oh yeah, what kind of dreams?” he angled his head to the side, to give Spencer more room.

“Dreams of you, of last night…” he sucked on Daddy’s collar bone.

He groaned. “I love that you dream of me baby…and feel free to wake me up like that all the time.”

“All the time?” he asked, pulling back. “As in…?”

Hondo nodded, smiling. “Yes, you’re moving in with me.”

“I’m what?” he asked, surprised.

“Do you want that?” Hondo asked, studying his face.

Spencer opened and closed his mouth several times before he spoke. “Uh…I do, I would like this all the time…”

“But?” Hondo asked.

“It’s just that I’ve always lived alone…always.”

Something was off. Hondo was sure of it. Living alone shouldn’t have a person nervous like this… “You never did tell me why that guy was after you.”

Spencer looked away, unable to meet his eyes. “I told you, they wanted something from me, and I wouldn’t give it to them. So they chased me, trying to make me.”

He sat up on the bed. “What did they want from you though?”

“You know…” he widened his eyes. “What else would they want from me?”

“I don’t know baby…guys like him don’t usually threaten people for a little ass like that. That guy had a knife, and he was pissed.” Spencer wouldn’t meet his eyes, gave him vague   
answer, something was off. “Tell me the truth, did you know him before?”

Spencer nodded. 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Hondo asked, angry curling in his gut. He really didn’t want it to be true, but Spencer was acting oddly. “Is he?”

“No, he isn’t. I’ve only met him a few times before.”

“Okay, well that’s good. I would be mad if you had someone and lied to me about it. But why were you out there with him in the first place?”

Spencer looked down in shame. And Hondo knew exactly what he was doing. “Spencer, you told me you were a virgin, but you were out there for sex, weren’t you?”

Spencer nodded, looking anywhere but at him.

“You lied to me then…” he got up off the bed and started walking to the bathroom.

Spencer scurried off the bed, trying not to panic. “No Daddy, i-it’s not like that…”

“Don’t call me that. How could you let us start something like this if you were out there selling yourself?” he knew it was a mean question, because Spencer jumped back like he’d been slapped.

“I didn’t have a choice Hondo…” using his name was odd now, it didn’t sound right. He felt tears come to his eyes, and he tried to blink them away, holding his arms close to his chest for comfort.

As mad as he was, he didn’t want to lose Spencer, not even over this. He stopped walking to the bathroom and tried to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. “You better tell me right now little one, right now.”

Spencer hiccupped back a sob. “I told you I live alone, that’s true and I’m currently going to college, on my own dime. It’s not cheap, and my mother is very sick and I needed quick money.” He sucked in a large breath. “I am a virgin still, I never did anything like that with them. I just used my hands until they were done, they never touched me, and we didn’t   
have sex… but I needed the money.”

Hondo’s anger left in a breath of air, now he felt only guilt and pity for Spencer.

“He agreed to meet me, but this time he wanted my mouth…” he wiped his nose and eyes. “I said yes but freaked out at the last moment. He didn’t want no for an answer.”

“Baby…” Hondo began but Spencer cut him off. 

“No, Hondo. I know what that makes me and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. But things are hard for me and my mother needs me so I did what I had to do.” He walked to the bed and found his clothes, quickly dressing. “I’ll just get out of your hair. I’m sorry.”

Hondo ran to the bed and hugged Spencer from behind, feeling as he began to cry harshly, his body shaking. “I’m sorry Spencer, I didn’t know, and it’s not on me to judge. I just thought you lied to me but I see that you didn’t.”

“Hondo…”

“Please don’t call me that.” He kissed over his bare back, trying to show him how sorry he was for all of this. “I believe you and I really don’t want you to leave me.”

“You don’t?” he asked. “Even though I was out there to…”

“No, you did what you thought you had to baby. I understand. I’m sorry you thought you had to do that, but you don’t anymore. It’s my job to take care of you, of everything. You won’t need to do that ever again.”

Spencer sobbed. “Daddy…”

“Shh, easy baby. I know, I’m so sorry.” He turned Spencer around and wiped off his face. “Please forgive me?”

Spencer nodded and launched himself forward, his arms going around Hondo’s neck as he cried into his chest. “I’m sorry.” He whispered between sobs.

Hondo closed his eyes and kissed the side of his neck, his hands running up his back soothingly. “I know baby, I know. I’m here okay…I’m gonna take care of everything.”

**  
A few hours after Spencer’s little admission of guilt, Hondo had gotten a call into work, and as much as he tried to talk his way out of it, it didn’t work. His boss was persistent and wanted him there ASAP. He didn’t want to leave Spencer by himself, so he sat in his truck, in the passenger seat and looked out the window. Hondo put a hand on his thigh and squeezed, offering a smile when Spencer looked at him.

“So, where do you work anyways?” Spencer asked, he only realized they didn’t know much about each other, but yet they had done very much already.

Hondo smiled. “I work at SWAT, kinda the up-graded version of the FBI.”

Spencer’s eyes widened. “Wow, that must be exhausting.”

Hondo barked out a laugh and pulled into the parking lot, shutting off his truck. “Yeah, it is. But I love it, it was my dream job since I was a kid.”

“When I was little, I wanted to be president.” Spencer smiled.

“Wow baby, that’s a big dream.”

“Yeah, but that was when I was younger. Now, I’m just trying to get out of college.”

Hondo narrowed his eyes. Now, considering he was 35, he knew Spencer had to be younger than him, but to still be in college…how old would that make him? His chest tightened,   
hoping for good news as he asked. “You never did tell me how old you were.”

Spencer smiled. “Relax Daddy…” he paused on purpose to see Hondo’s reaction. “I’m 15…”

“What!!??” Hondo barked…

Spencer laughed. “Joking…”

He should have been mad, and he was a little, but Spencer’s smile just made him laugh. “Don’t do that to me pretty boy. How old are you really?”

“I will be 18 in December.”

His eyebrows rose, and he cursed. 17 was barely legal and he as 35…. Big age gap between them. “Damn Spencer, that’s young. You know I’m 35, right?”

“Wow, no actually. I didn’t know that, but you look fantastic.”

Hondo laughed. “Thank you, but I wasn’t fishing for compliments baby. That’s 18 years between us.”

Spencer thought for a moment. “Yeah, I guess it is. Does it bother you?”

“Well yeah, a little. 17 is barely legal baby and I’m old…”

Spencer chuckled. “No, you’re not Daddy. My birthday is a few weeks away, so I’ll be 18 soon.”

“And you said you’re in college? Shouldn’t you just be graduating high school…” he shook his head. “See, now I feel like I’m robbing the cradle.”

“Oh jeez,” Spencer snorted. “Yes, college. I graduated high school when I was 14. I have an IQ of 187, so that kinda makes me a genius. I’m almost done with college.”

Hondo whistled. “Damn…I got me a smart one.” He leaned over to kiss Spencer, trying hard not to deepen it into something they wouldn’t be able to finish. He pulled back and 

Spencer whined. “Easy baby. I gotta go in here real quick, then we can leave.”

“It’s not soon enough.” Spencer pouted.

Hondo was grinning as he got out and ran around to the other side to open Spencer’s door before he could. “You are so cute when you pout.” He leaned forward and kissed him   
again, this time deeper, pushing Spencer back against the truck. 

“It’s not cute, I’m not getting what I want.”

He grinned. “I’ll always try and give you what you want little one. And I will today, but after this. You can wait that long, can’t you?”

Spencer groaned and ran his hands up and down Hondo’s sides. “I guess, if I have to.”

“Atta boy, come on.”

“Wait, uh..what do I call you in there?” Spencer asked nervously.

Hondo stopped and could see the anxiety written all over him. “Well that is up to you baby. If you just wanna call me Hondo, that’s fine. But if you wanna call me Daddy, that’s fine too. I won’t be mad with whatever you decide.”

Spencer chewed on his lip. “I’m not sure. I don’t want your boss, your co-workers to think…”

Hondo stopped him with a kiss. “Little boy, don’t you worry your pretty little head with that. My friends would be cool with knowing how I am, my boss might think it’s odd but it’s not about her. This is about us, and if you wanna keep it a secret, I’m okay with that.”

“No, that’s not….I don’t want to hide. I just want you to be sure.”

He smoothed Spencer’s wild hair from his eyes. “I’m sure Spencer.”

Spencer blushed, rubbing his face in Hondo’s hand. “Okay Daddy.”

They walked into SWAT headquarters together, Hondo had his hand on Spencer’s lower back and Spencer was looking very nervous. They walked into the briefing room, where the rest of his team were. They all saw him and smiled, until they saw Spencer, who had moved behind him, using his body as a shield.

“Hey Hondo, who’s your friend?” Chris asked.

Hondo walked forward, dragging Spencer with him. When he went to answer, Spencer beat him to it.

“I’m Spencer, his little.” Spencer said proudly, but shyly.

Hondo grinned and pulled Spencer by his hair, into a deep, needy kiss. He was so turned on right then, hard as a rock, just from Spencer saying that out loud, to people he’d never met before. When someone cleared their throat, he pulled back, seeing Spencer blushing. Hondo gave him one more quick kiss and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Uh…his what?” Deacon asked, arms crossed.

“He is my little…I’m sure you’ve all heard of the DD/LG/LB lifestyle…” they all nodded, still looking stunned. “Well, I said I had a type, my type is Spencer. My sexy, smart little boy.”

Spencer blushed, hiding his smile and unable to look at Hondo’s co-workers.

“Wow, Hondo,” Luca said and stepped forward, smiling. “I think your description on your ‘type’ was dead on.” He looked at Spencer and extended his hand. “Hey, I’m Dominic Luca.”

Spencer looked at Hondo, who nodded, and he took the offered hand. “Spencer, nice to meet you.”

The others stepped up and introduced themselves, all except Deacon. Hondo could tell something was wrong there, Deacon had been the one to ask questioned what Spencer was to him. Was he actually angry that he found someone? Not just someone, but found him the day after they had talked about his type of guy…

“Spencer, this is Deacon.” He glared at his friend, quietly telling him to get it together. 

Spencer smiled shyly at Deacon. “Nice to meet you.”

Hondo noticed that Deacon didn’t say it back, or offer his hand, he just started at him for a moment and turned away. “Baby stay here, give me a second.” He didn’t move until Spencer nodded and caught up with Deacon in the hallway. “Hey man…”

“What?” Deacon snapped.

“Man, what the fuck?” Hondo shot back, standing his ground when Deacon stopped walking and turned to face him. “What’s your issue?”

“How old is he?” Deacon asked, crossing his arms.

“He is going to be 18 in a few weeks.”

“17, are you fuckin crazy?” Deacon laughed, but it wasn’t a good laugh.

Hondo glared. “He is legal D, and I know that’s not your problem here. You mad cuz I actually have someone now?”

“I saw you, like what, 20 hours ago? And now you have this kid show up here, claiming to be your…little?” he shook his head. “I don’t understand it.”

“You don’t have to understand. What I do, and who I do it with isn’t your problem man.” Hondo turned around, heading back to Spencer.

“He can’t really be what you want…”

Hondo growled and turned back around. “Don’t you dare tell me what I want D, just cuz it’s not you.”

“That’s a low blow Hondo.” 

“You took the shot first. Now, if you’re done markin your territory on my boots, I gotta get back to my baby.” He didn’t wait for the next shot, he went back to Spencer, only to stop   
at the door. Hondo smiled, Spencer was in the center of all his friends, laughing, smiling, them too. It was beautiful. He saw Tan part from the group and walk over to him.

“Quite a kid you got there man.”

Hondo smiled. “Yeah, he’s pretty great.”

“Deacon has a problem huh?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I should have expected that.”

Tan put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry man, he’s just jealous. You don’t owe him anything, or us. But for the record, we like him.”

Hondo grinned as Tan patted his shoulder and walked back. He could only stare at Spencer and think that Tan was right. He was quite a kid, sweet, beautiful, good. All around perfect for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hondo’s Weakness  
A Hondo (SWAT) & Spencer Reid (CM) Fic  
Part 5

 

Two hours later, Hondo was finally able to tear Spencer away from his friends. With the exception of Deacon, the rest of them loved Spencer. Hondo couldn’t be more happy, more proud of his baby and delighted with all of his friends, of how they accepted him, and their odd lifestyle so quickly. If only Deacon could get with the program and quit with his territorial shit.

He had worked with Deacon for years before he got promoted to Sergeant and D was passed by. Even with the shift in rank between them, it hadn’t stood in their way of their playful banter. It was their thing, the back and forth flirting. Hondo knew Deacon wanted to fuck him and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want it a time or two before. It had even went so far as them making out a few times but nothing overly sexual. Deacon was a sexy bastard, but he wasn’t Hondo’s type, not even close.

Currently, he was pulling his “type” from his circle of friends. Spencer had a beautiful smile on his face, flushed from laughing and so much attention being thrown his way. He was stunning. Absolutely beautiful.

“Come on Hondo, let him stay,” Chris laughed.

Hondo grinned. “Sorry guys, I can’t let everyone in this place see my baby blush like this.”

Spencer tucked his head into the crook of his daddy’s neck to hide another blush.

“But he’s so adorable and funny,” Luca added with a smile.

“Sorry, gotta save the rest for me, huh little one?” Hondo whispered in his ear, loud enough for his tea to hear.

“Daddy…” Spencer lightly scolded.

Hondo growled at the name and his team gasped. He tore himself away from Spencer long enough to look at the shocked faces his team was sporting. “What?”

“Damn man, he calls you daddy too?” Luca asked, licking his lips without thinking about it.

Hondo wanted to growl at Luca’s heated expression, but this was very new to his team. “Yes, he does.”

“That’s hot,” Luca replied.

“Hell yes, it is.” Hondo said back as he kissed the side of Spencer’s neck and felt him shiver in response.

Deacon rounded the corner and scuffed when he saw Hondo and his “child” of a boyfriend standing close together. “Hondo.”

Hondo felt Spencer flinch, so he wrapped an arm around his hips and gave a little squeeze. “What?”

“Cortez wants to see you before you leave.”

“It’ll have to wait D, I’m leaving right now.”

“She doesn’t care.”

Hondo looked back at the team and they shared worried looks before saying their good-byes. Hondo grasped Spencer’s chin and pulled him back enough to talk to him. “I gotta talk to my boss. You okay to wait in my office?”

Spencer nodded.

Hondo gave him a grateful smile and leaned forward to kiss his soft lips. When he pulled back, Spencer licked over his lips and Hondo knew he wanted more. “Come on, I’ll get you settled.” He walked Spencer to his office and let him sit at his desk. “I’m sorry about this baby. It shouldn’t take me long though.”

“It’s okay. I’m fine.” Spencer smiled and grabbed his hand.

Hondo knelt between Spencer’s knees and kissed him with the same hunger that he always kissed him with. He felt Spencer slide to the edge of the chair and press his groin up against his. Hondo growled, hands going to Spencer’s waist to pull him closer. Spencer’s hands then went to his lower back, trying to untuck his shirt.

He pulled back with a smile. “Something you want baby?”

“I want you daddy,” Spencer whispered as he leaned in to kiss at his neck.

Hondo groaned, tilting his head to give Spencer more room. He was getting bolder, and Hondo loved it. “How do you want me?”

“I want you naked again.”

Hondo laughed. “So, you want me to strip down here, right in the middle of my office?”

Spencer whined and nodded, his hands moving to the belt on his daddy’s jeans. “Yes, I really want that.”

Hondo moved fast, and gripped him by the throat, not squeezing, but by Spencer’s reaction to it, he wanted him to. “You askin me, or tellin me?”

Spencer stared right back at him, his hands easily undid the belt and pulled his daddy’s jeans open. When he slipped his hand inside and rubbed his cock, he moaned. “I’m tellin.”

Hondo let out a broken gasp as Spencer eagerly touched him. Even as deep into this as he was, he still heard the door to his office being opened silently, almost silently. He smiled and let Spencer continue. “Tell me Whatcha want my sexy little boy…”

Reducing him to this needy creature, always gave Spencer a major confidence boost. He worked Hondo’s cock and put his mouth right up to his ear and spoke very low. “I want to taste you again daddy. I wanna see how much you enjoy when I touch you, that deep growl you always give me.”

Hondo was panting for real, hearing Spencer talking so dirty as he touched him like this. “Anything you want baby.”

“And I want you to make me come again.”

Hondo heard the gasp near the door and knew it was Deacon. He wanted him to see this, maybe Deacon would understand why he wanted Spencer. “You know how much I love making you come.” He grunted as Spencer squeezed him.

“After you see your boss, you are going to make me come all over your desk.”

Hondo’s body jerked at the sexy command. “Am I?”

“Yes, because while you’re gone, I’m going to sit in your chair and touch myself.”

Hondo gave a disapproving growl this time. “What did I tell you?”

Spencer’s eyes widened when he realized what he did wrong. “Y-you said my pleasure is all yours.”

“Your pleasure is all mine baby. But daddy really wants to come back in here and see you touch yourself like that at my desk. I wanna see you naked and jerking yourself, thinking of how it’s gonna be when I bend you over my desk.”

Spencer gasped but no longer felt the urge to play dominant. Daddy let him play for a moment but he really liked when his daddy told him what to do, how to do it and when. “If that’s what you want daddy.”

Hondo finally looked over to see Deacon’s eyes opened wide and his mouth hanging open a little at their little conversation. He could also see how hard Deacon was right now, his cock tenting the front of his pants. Hondo turned back to Spencer. “What I want is to bend you over my desk and fuck you until you can’t walk.”

Spencer moaned and his body was trembling with want. “Please Daddy… don’t go.”

Hondo stood up, still aware that Deacon was watching. He moved Spencer’s head towards the door for him to see and Spencer blushed. “Excuse me man, my baby and I need a moment.” He waited until Deacon nodded and silently slipped out of the room and put his hand on the back of Spencer’s head, urging him forward. “I know baby, I will, after. For now, give daddy a little kiss.”

Spencer licked his lips and leaned forward with hungry eyes and kissed the head of his cock. He could feel his daddy’s legs shaking.

“Give daddy a big kiss.”

Spencer opened his mouth wide and took as much of his cock inside his mouth as he could and sucked until it was wet. When he pulled back to go down again, his daddy pulled his hair back, stopping him. Spencer looked up to see love and want on his face.

“Such a good boy.” Hondo praised, rubbing his cock over Spencer’s cheek. He could see the darkness in Spencer’s eyes as he praised him, the kid loved it. He really wanted him to finish sucking him until he came, because to him, it was the best feeling in the entire world. And he could see that Spencer wanted it too. He kept licking his lips and looking down at his cock. “You really want it, don’t you?”

Spencer nodded quickly. “Just one more kiss daddy?”

Hondo grinned. “Just one more kiss little boy, then daddy has to go.”

Spencer surged forward, taking the entire thing into his mouth until his daddy’s head was sliding down his throat. It was way more than just one kiss but he bobbed his head up and down quickly before he got into any more trouble.

“Oh God, fuck!!” Hondo moaned and thrusted into his mouth before he jerked himself back and pulled Spencer back by his hair, growling down at him. “I thought I said one…”

“I’m sorry,” Spencer panted, his eyes a little hazy.

Hondo quickly put himself away and righted his clothes and gave Spencer a quick kiss. “Stay here with the door locked. And while I’m gone, I want you to touch yourself, but do not come. Understand?”

Spencer moaned but his eyes were wide as he looked up at the clock. “How long will you be?”

“Not sure baby, why?”

Spencer swallowed thickly. “W-what if…I might not be able to do it for that long without coming…”

Hondo smirked, he could already see Spencer rutting up into his hand, biting his lip as he tried not to come or break the rule he just gave him. Hondo almost wished Spencer   
would come, just so he could spank him again. “Well, you’d better find a way boo. If you come when I told you not to, then I see a punishment in your near future.”

Spencer’s mouth dropped open in shock. He wondered if daddy would spank him here or at home. But right now, he was waiting for an answer, so Spencer nodded. “Yes, sir.”

He leaned down for a kiss. “Good boy. I’ll be back.” He left Spencer in his office and locked it on his way out. And lucky enough for him, Deacon wasn’t waiting outside for him like   
he thought he might be. He needed to see his boss so he could get back to Spencer before he really did come all over his desk. Hondo walked quickly to Cortez’s office and knocked on her door.

“Come in!”

He opened the door and saw her sitting behind her desk, engrossed in the mountains of paperwork that littered the top of it. Hondo stood still with his hands at the small of his   
back and waited for her to look up.

“Yes, Hondo?”

He gave a confused look. “Uh, you wanted to see me ma’am?”

She narrowed her eyes. “No, I don’t think so.”

Now he was confused. “Deacon said you wanted to see me.”

“Sorry Hondo, I didn’t even know you were here.” She gave an amused smile.

Hondo silently cursed, fucking Deacon. “I’m sorry to bother you then ma’am. Must be a mistake.”

She smiled again, leaning back down to write again. “No problem. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He offered her a smile back. “Thank you.” Hondo excused himself and went to find Deacon.

**  
Spencer waited 5 minutes after his daddy left before he even thought about touching himself. Even though the door was locked, he was still nervous. Spencer knew what would happen if he didn’t follow the rules. He have one more glance to the door before he leaned back and unbuttoned his pants and slipped his shaking hand inside. When he grabbed himself, he gasped and let his head fall back against the chair.

“Daddy…” he moaned, moving the chair around so he was facing the wall and not the door.

Spencer thought back to their time back at the house. How daddy had touched him, about how sexy he sounded when he moaned. He kept the strokes slow, or else he would have come from the memories alone. When the door was unlocked, he thrusted up into his fist, moaning loudly. So happy that daddy was back this soon.

“Daddy please…” Spencer begged, his body was flushed the second he heard the door. He needed it bad, so bad.

Spencer could hear the door opening slowly and those heavy footsteps sounded behind him. He felt hands on the back of his chair and he put more effort into jerking himself. He wanted to put on a show for his daddy, to be sexy for him. Spencer groaned deeply when he felt those hands covering his eyes.

“Daddy I need you…”

But Hondo didn’t answer. Spencer stopped touching himself and tried to turn.

“Shh.”

Spencer smiled. “I’m happy you’re back.”

“Mmm Hmm,”

He thought it was odd that daddy hadn’t spoken yet. But Spencer thought it could be some sort of game or a test to see if he would stop touching himself. Spencer slowly started to jerk himself again and he could hear the gasp he got in return but it sounded odd, not as deep as he was used to. Something was wrong.

“Hondo?” he asked. Once again, he stopped touching himself and tried to turn around in the chair, but the hands over his eyes prevented him from moving. Spencer took a deep   
breath, trying to calm himself down. Right away, he could tell that this wasn’t his daddy, the smell wasn’t the same.

“Who’s there?” He asked, still trying to get away.

“Such a needy little thing.” Deacon inhaled, smelling sweet vanilla. “Now I see why wants you and not me.”

Spencer struggled to move, to get away but the grip was too strong. “Deacon, please don’t.”

Deacon let go and quickly turned the chair so he could get a better look at him. Skinny wasn’t really his type, but he’d be lying if he said Spencer wasn’t sexy. “Tell me, how long have you known Hondo?”

Spencer face was red from someone other than his daddy seeing him…like that. He scrambled to put himself away, feeling like he could be sick any second over it. “T-that’s really none of your business.”

Deacon laughed. “I’m making it my business Spencer. You have no idea who he really is, do you?”

Doubt rose to the surface of his mind. No, the truth was, he really didn’t know who Hondo was and why would Deacon say that? Was Hondo hiding something from him, someone? 

Spencer knew Hondo sexually of course, but nothing of the personal sort, they hadn’t gotten to that yet. For all he knew, Hondo could be this mean, crazed and overly controlling   
guy. Spencer didn’t believe that to be true, but he just didn’t know.

“I know who he is.” Spencer said with fake confidence.

“Oh, do you now?”

Spencer nodded and gave a mean smile. “He’s mine.”

Deacon’s smile left his face when Spencer said that. “You only think he is. Just wait until he gets tired of you, like he does all the others. Wait until he realizes that he needs   
something entirely different from you.”

Doubt flashed through his mind again. This time, he couldn’t meet Deacon’s eyes. What if he was right? What if Hondo really would get tired of him? He was personally risking so   
much being with Hondo, but what was Hondo risking being with him? he wanted to tell himself that Hondo would always want him, but now he wasn’t so sure.

“Whatever happens, is not your business.”

Just when Spencer thought Deacon was going to get mean, the door opened, and Hondo came in and he was very angry. He was relieved to see him, but Deacon’s words floated in the front of his mind.

“Baby, you okay?” Hondo asked Spencer but kept his eyes on Deacon.

“No, he just walked in as when I was…” Spencer couldn’t finish the sentence and he didn’t have to, Hondo caught on quick because he growled.

“You have once chance to get your ass outta here, before I lose my shit.”

Deacon smiled. “I’m going. I was just telling Spencer a few things about you. Giving him some advice.” He winked at Spencer.

“He doesn’t need a damn thing from you. Now, get out of my sight.”

Spencer watched as Deacon walked to the door, side-stepping Hondo to get out. He knew what Deacon’s problem was now, it was obvious, or it should have obvious for him to catch on quicker. There was only one reason why someone would behave like that. When he was gone, Spencer relaxed a little until Hondo came up to him and knelt between his legs and he flinched.

“Whoa, easy baby. You okay?”

Spencer shook his head. “No, I don’t think I am.”

“I’m sorry about him.”

“Don’t be, it’s not like you can control what he does.” Spencer shot back, more than a little angry.

And Hondo caught on quickly. “Spencer, what is it?”

Spencer was blunt, he didn’t want to play 20 questions and get lied to. “You fucked him, haven’t you?”

Hondo shook his head fast, surprised at the change of pace. “No baby.”

“Don’t lie to me Hondo. He wouldn’t be acting this way unless you two were somehow involved before you met me.”

“No. I mean, we used to flirt a little at work, but no. I wouldn’t do that with someone I work with.”

Spencer didn’t believe him, not for a second and it hurt him inside that daddy, that Hondo could lie to his face like that when all the evidence was in front of him. Why couldn’t he just come out and say it, if he was involved before, it wasn’t an issue unless he still was. He watched those brown eyes staring into his soul, searching for something. Spencer couldn’t do this right now, he needed time to think it over. He stood, making Hondo stand too. “I’m not sure I can believe that.”

“Spencer, please. He’s just an asshole baby.” Hondo begged.

“I’m going home. I need to think.” Spencer moved around him, trying to calculate the fastest route to his home from SWAT headquarters. He couldn’t even look back at Hondo, if   
he saw those eyes, which would be filled with confusion and hurt, he might not be able to leave. 

“Don’t go Spencer, please just talk to me.:

“I need a little time. So much has happened and I just need a moment to myself.” Spencer sniffled as he grabbed the door, refusing to turn around. “I’ll call you later.” He opened the door and walked out, shutting it hard behind him before the tears could fall. He couldn’t run outside fast enough, this had all happened way too fast and it was probably the biggest mistake of his entire life. How could he be so stupid to think Hondo would only want him…just him. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, and the only thing he knew, was that he didn’t even have Hondo’s phone number, they hadn’t had the chance to exchange them…


End file.
